Pipers Fury
by EldestDurk
Summary: What happens when Piper gets taken for Granted? the remaining sister save her? will Piper want to be save? will Cole accept Pipers advances! will you wanna find out more? come have a look MWHAHAHAAAAAAA! COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! this is my new fic! hope you like it!

** Pipers Fury **

Piper moaned softly as she woke up, the night before was excellent, Leo had orbed in with flowers and the room was covered in petals, it was so romantic. 

_Leos finally come back to me..._

She thought as she stretched, turned over and propped herself up onto her elbow, but Leo wasnt there, _ what the!..._ she picked up the note that was placed on the pillow.

**_Piper_**

Hey sweetie, erm i had to go...cya soon

PS, wear the...thing tonight...  
  
Slowly, Pipers rage bubbled up inside of her, gone where the days when Leo waited until Piper was awake to orb out, now he just leaves a note, not even a good note!

Savagely she threw the note into the bin and walked into the bathroom

Meanwhile Downstairs

"Ok Paige, tell me again why you have made a mess of the kitchen?" Piper asked as she stood next to Paige, who was stirring a potion.

"Because Piper Im vanquishing the Tari Demon, a most vicous demon might I add.." and pouted at her as she got out root of poppy and threw it into the pot, leaving the container on the side

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen "well, Piper'll clean it up.." she said with a wave of her hand and she walked over to the coffee machine pouring herself a cup of that delicous coffee that Prue had already made then sat down. Then Prue walked into the kitchen and grabbed another cup and filled it with coffee, Phoebe just looked at her with pride, a year ago, tomorrow, Prue and Piper would have both been lying on the floor, fighting for their lives, thank god Leo healed them.

"What are you looking at me for like that Pheebs? whats the matter?" Prue stood there holding her coffee, near her lips.

Phoebe smiled "Just thinking about the day you nearly died" Prue grunted " Yea I know, its kinda wierd, but...its lucky your here with us..." she smiled adoringly at her for a few minutes then the 'hem hem' of Paige brought them back to reality

"ok, I have a demon to vanquish...cya!" and with that she orbed out

"and I gotta go to work.." Prue sighed drinking the rest of her coffee and headed for the door, But Piper was already following her.

"Prue Prue!" Piper called as Prue grabbed her coat " Prue, what are you doing? we were supposed to be going shopping! remember! for the new washing machine and Pheobes present!"

Prue gasped turning around " oh Piper...I...I totally forgot..." and then she gave an 'im sorry' smile.

"what Prue! this is the only night I have free for the next 2 weeks! I have bands to book! P3 to manage and my doctor appointment tomorrow!" Prue slowly tilted her head and gave Piper her biggest puppy dog eyes

"NO!" Piper yelled pointing her finger at her "no way Prue, not the puppy eyes!" but as Prue started whimpering Piper caved "Oh fine, go, go!" and Prue just ran out of the door without thanks, just a smile, then the door shut.

Piper sighed as she watched her big sister walk out the door, then she turned and was about to walk back towards the kitchen when Pheobe had already ran out of there and nearly collided with Piper

"Erm Piper, could I like...ask a favour?"

Piper groaned, Pheobs favours usually involved leaving Piper on her own at the club, or missing her appointments "What is it?"

Pheobe half smiled and quickly hide it " Well...I need to ...erm...go out...and thats tonight...cos, I...I.." she looked down at her feet " I have a date" then slowly she looked at Piper in the face

"What! I need you tonight! unless you help me! I'll be the only one working!" but Pheobe gave her the puppy dog eyes and yet again, Piper caved "fine, but you owe me!" Phoebe squealed as she ran out of the door " jeez what does a girl have to do to get a hug around here..." and slowly she made her way into the kitchen, already seeing the mess in the living room, the sunroom. She sighed as she thought of having her morning cup of coffee before starting the cleaning but she gasped as she saw the kitchen.

"Oh my god PAIGE!" she looked around at the open cupboards, the jars and jars of herbs and spices that had just doubled. " That girl is so dead!" then she saw Paige orb in "PAIGE!"

Paige looked suprised to see Piper, then turned as the Tari demon whirled in, as ugly as he is tall, he blew a wind ball at Piper, knocking her into the cupbaords, breaking them, then he blew another one at Paige, and she orbed, so it just hit the table

"PAIGE!" Piper yelled as she sat up, throwing peices of the cupboard off her.

Finally, Paige orbed in, and with a grunt threw the potion at him and he blew up.

"Oh hey Piper!" Paige said casually as she helped her up

Piper looked at her as she wiped dust of her clothes "Dont Hey me Paige, look at this mess! and didnt we tell you to wait for us when..."

But before she could get started Paige had cut her off with a "Gotta go to work!" Then orbed out, leaving Piper with all the mess. 

Very slowly she looked around the house, and feeling all the anger bubbling up inside her, her eyes flashed red, and she put her hands into the air, blowing up the grandfather clock.

A/N as you can tell I have rewritten This chapter, I will be doing the same to the rest of the story, I had no idea how badly written it was, so hopefully it will be even better!


	2. Chapter 2

That night Prue came home early, she walked through the door with bags of things she needed for her photos

"Piper?" she yelled as she put her stuff on the side table "Piper!" She yelled again as she walked towards the stairs, she hoped that Piper had cleaned her cameras today since she was busy all afternoon.

She walked into the kitchen and gasped, the kitchen was a complete mess! she turned around and looked around and the grandfather clock was in peices.

"Oh no..." She slowly circled round and stopped when Paige orbed in front of her.

Paige smiled at Prue "Whats up?" She asked cheerfully, she had vanquished 2 demons already and she was happy, but all Prue did was point behind her. Paige frowned quizzically and as she saw the mess she raised her eyebrows "Woah! Piper's been letting herself go!" she whilsted slowly as she surveyed the mess then turned to face Prue who had a look on her face.

Prue shook her head slowly and was about to say something when they heard the door open, both of them ran to see who it was and they smiled when they saw...

"Piper!" they both hugged a relctunt Piper who just glared at them before walking back out again.

"Ok I think that Piper is still pissed at us..." Prue sighed summerising her sisters beahvour, she ran her hands through her hair and glanced at her things and frowned wondering whether or not to finish what she was doing. Paige who hadnt noticed carried on.

"Pissed! Did you see that look!" Paige shook her head slowly, this was going to take a lot of grovelling and pleading and to be honest she didnt like this new pyscho Piper.

After lots of debating, yelling and moaning the kitchen and clock were both cleaned up.

"Ok, lets cook a meal that even Piper would envy" Prue smiled as Paige groaned, she hated cooking, but she wanted Piper back to the way she was so she agreed and thus the cooking started.

Later that night

Piper sighed as she walked back into the manor, dreading what her sisters will say after she had been so harsh towards them, but on the other had she didnt really care, she sighed slowly as she took off her coat and turned around and was about to walk into the foyer when

"SUPRISE!"

Everyone jumped out and yelled at the same time, Piper didnt know what to do, she wanted to be mad at them but when Prue and Paige ushered her into the now clean room where the grandfather clock was, she smiled but that wasnt the last if it, they ushered her to the dining room table where it was groaning under plates of food.

"Oh my.. this is...this is...WOAH!" she took one look at the table and knew, that they made an effort, that they knew that they needed to help out more around the house she smiled knowing that after this, things would change.

later that night

After they had eaten, Paige went into the kitchen "I'm doing my plates!" she smiled walking into the kitchen as Prue groaned softly putting her napkin onto the table

"Right, thats my limit, after 3 pies, I draw the line!" everyone laughed, Piper was having so much fun, it had been ages since they had had a family meal, altogether, no demons, no life saving situations, and more importantly, no mess to clean up after.

Leo looked up as he had been jingled "Honey I gotta go," and without a goodbye, or even a kiss, Leo orbed out.

"OH MY GOD! im late!" Phoebe screamed as she looked at her watch, jumped up, and ran for the door so that just left Piper and Prue in the living room.

"so...I gotta just..check my photos..." Prue began and dissappeared into the basement

OK... smiled Piper, as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. That was fun, no mess, and everyone made an... OOOOOOHHHHH! she took one look at the mess in the kitchen and she started to clench her fists, plates were everywhere, Paiges potions were everywhere, and when she looked at the floor, there were several new burn stains.

The demon outside saw this happening and smiled, he looked at the small red ball in his hand "welcome to our side Piper.." he smiled and threw the ball at Piper, which hit her, and excelled her anger. She at first took deep breathes looking very very mad, then she smiled evil

"Now I just know what to do..." Then with that she shimmered out..."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper her mouth a fine line, and her hands by her sides balled into a fist, made her way into the basement... Prue had the dark light on and she was looking at a photo shoot she had just done , Now...just one more thing...then im done.. then the light blared, ruining the negatives as the light was turned on "WHAT THE!" Prue whirled around to yell at the person who had turned on the light, she was stunned when she saw it was Piper "PIPER! You have just ruined 3 WEEKS WORTH OF PHOTO SHOOTS!"  
  
Piper put her hands up and blew up the negatives "you see Prue, I DONT GIVE A F**K!"  
  
Prue gasped and let out an angry "OOOOOH!" and walked in front of her "Piper! what has gotten into you" Piper shrugged casually and replied sacastly " oh i dont know Prue, maybe its because i feel like a door mat around here!" after she said that she picked up one of the trays and tipped its contents onto the floor, Prue just raised her hands and tk it onto another shelve "wrong choice Prue.." Piper smirked at her sister then turned around and blew up the shelve "Piper, i know your pissed.."  
  
"Pissed!!??! PISSED!!!! im downright ANGRY!!!!!!!" then she waved her hands and blew up the shelve behind Prue which fell, knocking her out, Piper just walked calmly to the basment stairs then turned around and smiled "Prue, clean this up will ya..." then she walked up the stairs. [later that night] Pheobe came home smiling like she had won the lottery That was the most fun i had on a date since...WOAH! she stopped as she looked at the mess, it was just unreal! "Piper?" she called out, no answer, she removing her coat and bag, she walked slowly toward the living room to see if there was anyone there "Prue?" as she walked into the dark living room someone touched her shoulder and PHeobe screamed "Oooooh my god Piper! dont do that!" phoebe turned on the light and smiled at her sister, who looked like she was gonna scream herself "oh shut up Pheobe..." Piper growled at her " you whiny little girl with no real power...." Phoebe shook her head at her sister "listen Piper, i know i..."  
  
"Know you what! you keep putting me on the spot and i have to do all your dirty work! no way Phoebe!" Piper cut in, then her date Jason walked behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her "hey baby" Piper smiled at him then kissed him with a lot of passion, Jason just left with a "dont call me.." to Phoebe Piper then turned around to a visibly upset Phoebe "what?" Piper asked innoucstly "you knew i liked that guy Piper..." Phoebe began shakily " you knew i was gonna !"  
  
"GONNA WHAT! string him along for a month or 2 before you dump him for some adoslcent teen!" Phoebe just stared at her, tears coming out of her eyes " thats not fair PIper and you know it!"  
  
"yea your right.." Piper smiled with a deep breathe " so let me make it up to you..." and with a sacastic grin, she picked up the bat she had behind her back and swung hit, hitting Phoebe on the side of the head, and knocking her out, "2 down...2 to go.." she simply said before walking away Paige orbed in, and looked around " woah! i guess Pipers seen the mess in the kitchen..." she nods to herself as she walks into the attic and sees Piper standing there with someone dressed all in black "piper?"  
  
Piper turned around and Paige saw he had a crossbow in his hands "CROSSBOW!" Paige called for the Crossbow, then groaned as it appeared in her hand "what the..."  
  
"the handle has been laced with the darklighter posion..." Piper walked over to a now kneeling Paige " my idea..." then Piper pushed her so she now lays on the ground "what about me!" the DArklighter growled at Piper Piper rolled her eyes and blew him up "damn DArklighters..."  
  
"Piper?" Leos voice carried up the hallway, and Piper smiled, Now only Leo was left she positioned herself so she could see where Leo was going to be, and that she could pull the trigger "UP HERE! AND QUICK!"  
  
Leo, forgetting that he is a whitelighter, ran up the stairs, then for a brief second a look of suprise comes across his face as he sees Piper, then Piper pulls the trigger, and the arrow embeds itself in Leos chest "Hiya honey..." piper smiled and waved at him, Leo just feel backwards Piper threw the crossbow into the air then blew it up "god im bored..." she grinned as she thought about the only demon she knew, then she shimmered to him.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning Prue woke up Urgh... she thought, she hurt everywhere she couldnt move without her back screaming with pain. Then as she stood up and looked around her darkroom she remembered what happened "Piper...."  
  
She uttered that single word and a shiver went down her spine I cant believe she hates me this much... she started to think then she heard a thump upstairs and she ran up to the kitchen to find... "PAIGE!"  
  
Paige was lying on the floor groaning in pain, her hands a shade of maroon. Prue instantly knew that was Darklighter poison but how it got onto her hands that could wait "Prue..." Paige uttered, she was sweating and unable to talk without being in pain Prue through teary eyes tried to shhhh her "LEO!" She screamed at the ceiling "LEOooooooo" SHe heard another noise in the living room and making sure Paige was safely out of sight and comfortable, she slowly made her way to the living room then BANG!  
  
Prue slumped to the floor as the frying pan hit her in the face "Oooooh Prue im so sorry!" Phoebe said quickly and tried to help PRue up "Prue..are you ok?"  
  
"Of course im not ok! i just got hit in the face with a frying paN!" She said angrly as she put a cloth over her nose trying to stop the flow of blood. Pheobe just gave a look of guilt and apology as they went into the living room and saw Leo lying on the floor, a Darklighters arrow in his chest  
  
"Prue..." He tried to say more but he was overcome but a wave of pain Prue thought furiously, she had to save Leo, Paige and Piper and she had no idea how to begin! If only I had Leos power.... "THATS IT!" Prue yelled as she ran upstairs then back downstairs with the BOS Phoebe looked at Prue funny "erm Prue, what are you doing?" "I am casting a power switch spell my sister.." Prue said as she frantically looked for the spell, then as she found it she said the spell out loud then waited "Feel anything different?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head "nope...just..." before she could say another word, Pheobe slumped to the floor, and another PHoebe appeared right next to her "WOah! Prue..i got your power!"  
  
Prue smiled, she was happy that it worked, then she closed her eyes and tried to orb, nothing happened, so she walked over to Leo and put her hands over his wound and tried to think of all the happy things in her life then Pheobe inturrpted her  
  
"er Prue, i think we should take that out.." she pointed to the arrow Prue nodded as she stood back and Phoebe waved her hand and the arrow went flying into the wall, and Prue resumed trying to heal Leo 


	5. Chapter 5

Pipers Fury

Hey Im sorry to keep you waiting, so here is the final chapter of Pipers Fury.

After everyone was helaed they swapped their powers back (Which took som time as they had to keep repeating the spell until everyonehad their powers back)

Leo sighed slowly and sat up, he was so angry with himself he couldnt believe that he had let Piper down.

"Its all my fault..." he sighed again, "If I Wasnt such a bad husband...I should have treated her better..."

Paige shook her head slowly, her soft curls bouncing all around her face. "Nope I believe its _My_ Fault, if I wasnt on this magical kick, I wouldbt be attracting all these demons..."

Pheobe stood up angrly and faced both Leo and Paige

"You know what, its not your fault, its my fault, if I werent so damn datable..." She sighed as she sat back on the sofa with a soft thump. Prue shook her head as she stood up.

"You know what its all of our fault, we should have been better sisters and you should have been a better husband!"

As she said that she pointed her finger at both her sisters and Leo, then she sighed.

"we need to get our sister backnow stop moping around and lets go!"

Pheobe eyed her sister warily.

"Prue, Piper is evil and just tried to kill us, how can we be sure that we can get her good again?"

"Because we will be losing he rto evil and thats not an option!" She said as she grabbed Pheobes arm and pulled her up."Pheobe I want you to make spells and potions, spefically to turn someone good," She turned to Paige her eyes sparking as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Paige Book of Shadows, anything to help us with Piper" She then turned to Leo "Leo I need you to go to the elders and find out as much as you can" Leo nodded as he orbed

Pheobe stood in front of Prue as she was about to go upstairs. "And what are you going to do Prue?" she asked

"SCry for her of course!"

Meanwhile at Coles

Piper stood up and walked to the corner of the room, after trying to throw herself at Cole it wasnt working, Cole wasnt having any of it, after a little fighing, Piper managed to pin him down and kiss him, but Cole just threw her off.

"What are you doing here! Are you aware that you are a charmed one! And I am evil!" he walked behind a door quickly and got dressed, Piper had 'unluckly' caught him in the shower.

Piper smiled slowly "Look, I may be a charmed one but im an evil charmed one, go on use your power on me feel me out, you'll sense that Im right..."

Cole after getting dressed walked in front of Piper and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, after a minute or 2 Cole backed away. "So what, your tellling the truth but that still doesnt mean that you are evil...unless.." He trailed off as he thought

"Unless what!" Piper shouted, Cole walked over to his drawer, pulled out a picture and showed it to Piper, Piper looked at it and smiled "You want me to kill him dont you..." It wasnt a question, it was a fact.

Cole smiled evily, he knew he liked her "Yes, the address is on the back, just kill him and I'll decide what to do next..."

Piper rolled her eyes slowly "Look, If I use my power, my good power it'll sway me..."

Cole nodded as Piper spoke, he understood what she meant and he knew that something had to be done "Ok, how about a new power then..." He waved his hand and a demon appeared "The power of fire..."

Meanwhile back at the manor

After about an hour both Paige and Pheobe were ready, Paige had read and reread the book, it didnt have anything to help and Pheobe had finished, she had about 5 potions and 3 spells,

"Hey Prue, got lucky yet?" Pheobe asked as she sat down. Prue shook her head slowly as she kept scrying

"I dont get it, prehaps we should try the call for a lost witch spell..." But before she could finish that sentence the crystal fell down onto a spot "Wow, I... I have a location, Finally!" She stood up and grabbed Paiges hand, once Pheobe had grabbed the over and Paige had been informed of the location they orbed out

---------------------------------

Meanwhile Piper was kneeled behind some boxes watching her prey, he was walking down an alleyway away from her, she made a little noise and when he turned around she quickly froze him. She smirked evily and stood up slowly and walked towards him. She flicked her newly cut, Shoulder length red hair and smiled again, her tight black pants and halter type belly top shining slighlty in the sun...

Tune in next time for Pipers Fury ( Which will be the last chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pipers Fury, The last chapter**_

Piper smiled as she took her time in examining him, she walked around him slowly relishing in the fact that this was going to be her first and hopefully not her last kill. She lingered next to him for a few more moments then when she was ready, she took a few paces back, a fireball was already formed in her hand.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more then it will hurt...hang on not it wont, it wont hurt me at all..."

She laughed as she raised her hand and was about to throw it at him when she herself was thrown into her hiding place with the boxes.

She stood up angrly, throwing boxes off her and looked at the poeple who had stopped her.

"You..."

She looked on at her sisters, Prue (With her hand still in the air) was the one who used her power to throw her into the wall "You cant stop me!" Again she powered up a fireball, turned around and quickly threw it at her target, but Prue simply just used her power again and sent that fireball the oppsite way. Piper screamed as she turned to her sisters and blew up a light which was near Prue, who went screamed and hit the ground and didnt get up, Piper just smirked as Paige went to help her, Pheobe meanwhile ran over to Piper and started fighitng with her.

Paige watched worriedly as Phoebe and Piper were fighting, it was hard to see the outcome of this match because they were both doing well, when one would attack the other would block and vice versa, Paige took a deep breathe as she turned back to Prue who was groaning slightly on the ground as she tried to wake up

"Get...Leo..." Prue whispered, she was in pain, there were glass shards embedded in her skin, and she couldnt see, the light when it had blown up and temporaly blinded her.

Paige nodded when she heard her and called for Leo who orbed in straight away then ran over to Prue and healed her.

"Get him outta here" Paige shouted at him as she helped Prue stand up, Leo nodded, ran over to him and held his arm as he orbed them out of there.

Piper heard Paige shouting and quickly turned around as Phoebe was on the floor (She had punched her in the face) and screaming she attempted to run over to where he was just orbing out but Pheobe jumped up and did a roundkick and knocked her down. Piper stood up quickly and fed up of using physical fighting threw a fireball at her, Phoebe seeing this dived onto the ground.

Piper ran over to her and picked her up by her neck and started squeezing very slowly. Pheobe tried to pry Pipers fingers apart but nothing happened, so instead tried to hit out at Piper and when she made first contact with her face, she had a premonition..

_** Start of Premonition**_

**She is seeing them from another persons point of view, then it closes in on Pipers face, then it zooms in onto her stomach, and faintly you can see a white light **

_**End of Premonition**_

Piper tilted her head slowly as Phoebe shook slightly in the throes of her premonition "What did you see?" She asked amused by the fact that the premotion would be the last thing she saw...

"Did you see me kill you..." She laughed scathingly, then brought her other hand to her neck, attempting to squeeze the last bit of life out of her...

Prue stood up with Paiges help after Leo healed her then looked on at Piper and Pheobe "OH OH!" She used her power and threw her hands apart, which thew Piper and Phoebe apart.

Prue and Paige ran to Phoebe and helped her up "Quick!" Prue held onto both of there hands "orb us out!" Paige looking puzzled but did as she was asked, she orbed out.

Piper stood up and smiled evily "Silly witches..." And she shimmered out.

- The Attic -

As Prue, Pheobe and Paige orbed into the attic Prue starting barking orders straight away,

"Piper wont be long so Pheebs, go downstairs and get the potions and spells..." Pheobe nodded and ran downstairs, "And Paige..." She said turning to Paige "Crystals..."

"Waaaaay ahead of you sis..." She had the crystals in her hand, which wasnt a moment too soon because just then Piper shimmered in

"Hiya girls..." She laughed but Prue was quick, she used her power and threw Piper against the wall, and when she fell down she tugged at Paige

"NOW NOW!" Paige nodded as she used her power and put the crystals around Piper, trapping her.

Phoebe came running back into the attic and walked over to Prue "Prue, I had a premonintion, I think Pipers pregnant!" Prue sighed as she listened to Phoebe explaine the particulaers of ther premoinition, she shook her head slowly trying to think, then it hit her, if she was pregnant, then that baby would be good, (If Pheobes premonition was right and it was Leo's) She nodded slowly as she held a potion and gave one to Paige then walked over to the crystal cage

"Piper..." She called out to her, at first Piper did nothing, then as she stirred slowly she stood up "Piper, dont worry..."

Piper rolled her eyes "Dont worry I wont..." She attempted to blow up the cage but instead she found herself on her butt.

Phoebe frowned slowly as she watched Piper and suddenly she had an idea, pulled the rest of her sisters back she spoke to them in hushed tones "What if Pipers turning evil had some help? I mean who is evil, has tried to kill us, and is still alive..."

Prue straightened her back slowly as she knew who she was talking about "Ok, still got some of that potion left over?" Pheobe nodded "Ok, Paige, you and Phoebe orb out to Cole's place vanquish him, then get back here, maybe killing him will kill some of the hold he has over her..."

Phoebe and Paige nodded as Phoebe gripped the potion and they orbed out.

Prue sighed as she turned back to Piper..

Half an hour later Paige and Phoebe orbed back in, it must of been some fight because they were dirty, sweaty and had serveral cuts and bruises on them.

"Did you?..."

"Vanquish him yea, but he had some help, had to vanquish some other dudes too.." Paige sighed as she shook her head slowly, then winced, "Ok, im not doing that again..." Phoebe sigheda s she walked over to the book and had a look inside before pointing out his picture "And there he is..." It was the demon of rage

"Ok that makes sense, I mean he probaly waited until she was angry then inraged her further with his power..." Prue nodded again as she walked back over to Piper who seemed the same "Piper..."

Piper again rolled her eyes "I told you not to give me that crap! Just let me go before I find a way out of here and kill you!"

Prue turned to the others "Lets do this..."

They stood beside the cage, Phoebe threw the first potion which hit her and she staggered backwards.

"What the hell..."

Paige threw the second potion which again hit her and she fell over, her hair seemed to be turning back to brown

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed!

Prue threw the third potion and this time she hit the floor and stayed there, she sighed slowly as she pulled the spell of out her pocket and the sisters chanted the spell

" We call upon the ancient spirits

to help us in our hour of need

help us rid our sister of evil

and bring her back so mote it be"

Pheobe handed them another spell "Just in case..." She said when they looked at her.

" A light that shines inside her now

Another way we dont know how

bring this light forth and help us fight

the evil inside thats as black as night "

After saying those 2 spells they looked at Piper who was slowly changing, her hair was getting longer and her clothes were changing and pretty soon she stood up and looked about at them

"Whats going on? Why am I trapped?"

Prue smiled at her "Dont worry...we'll have you out of there..."

- A few days later -

Piper sat with Prue and Paige whilst Phoebe brought in a tray of milk and cookies

"So you dont remember a thing?" Paige asked as she made a grab for the cookies,

Piper sighed slowly "Well, it was like a dream that I cant quick hold onto, I just dont remember much..."

They looked up as Leo orbed in "Piper, im here to take you to dinner, what do you say?"

Piper smiled as she stood up and ran over to him "I say yes!"

Just as they were about to orb out Prue stopped them "Hey! Just remember, no alchol!"

"Yea!" Paige chimed in "Orange juice all the way!"

Piper laughed as she threw a pillow at them "I KNow I KNOW!" Then turning to Leo he held onto her as they orbed out...

_**THE END**_


End file.
